


delivery

by darkemberdagger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I promise I will write even when there isn't a holiday to write about, It's a valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkemberdagger/pseuds/darkemberdagger
Summary: Kara and Lena spend Valentine's Day together.At least, they try to.ORWhen meetings and emergencies get in the way, they still find time to show each other how much they care.





	delivery

Kara’s putting the final touches on the french toast, doing her best to create the perfect heart from powdered sugar when the DEO ringtone sounds quietly from her phone. She bites back a guilty sigh, already knowing what’s on the other end of the phone call.

_We need your help Supergirl_

_Meet us at this shady warehouse/creepy park/abandoned area with a weird smell that sticks even after you shower Supergirl_

_Agent Danvers will give you the details once you’re en route Supergirl_

_Sorry for interrupting your surprise Valentine’s Day breakfast for Lena during what is possibly the only time you’ll get to see her today due to her meetings and your never ending journey to please Snapper Supergirl_

 Okay, she’s being a little bitter with that last one and they don’t call her Supergirl over and over again but she’s trying to make a point here.

Regardless, it takes one of Lena’s heartbeats for Kara to change into her suit, place the food and a single red rose on the kitchen table, and leave a note explaining her absence along with the time she left before she’s answering the phone, Vasquez giving her directions to a warehouse 20 or so miles away before patching Alex through.

Kara’s halfway there when she hears Lena reach across the bed, wanting to hug Kara to her, only to grasp at empty sheets. They both sigh.

It’s not the ideal beginning to the most romantic day of the year –though considering their first one together started with a _bomb_ , it’s not so bad- but Kara swears it can only get better.

//

Supergirl’s covered in orange slime.

At least, Lena squints at the muted television as her conference call comes to a close, it looks like slime?

Given all the things she knows it could be, Lena certainly _hopes_ it’s slime.

Either way, Kara’s not going to be happy.

The hero gives a small wave on screen, her smile almost masking her disgust, before taking off and Lena glances at her phone.

8:45 AM. Just enough time for Kara to shower before making her weekly Wednesday staff meeting.

The call comes to a blessed end and Lena hangs up before her eyes catch the new addition on her desk. She removes it from the vase and rolls the stem in her hand as she thinks back to a few hours ago: the breakfast delicious, the rose beautiful, the note as worrisome as it always is and hoping Kara at least got to eat before she had to leave.

Lena takes a quick selfie, red rose on her cheek and eyebrow raised in a way that makes Kara go _so unfair, Lena_ and sends it to her, along with the message _Thank you darling, breakfast was wonderful. I only wish you could have joined me. Guess you’ll have to make it up to me_

She brings the flower to her nose and breathes in, feeling a little ridiculous at how she can’t stop smiling.

Her phone buzzes.

Kara [8:48 AM] _Me too! And I’m sure we can figure something out_

Kara [8:48 AM] _Do we still have any of that suit cleaner you made?_

Lena [8:48 AM] _Blue bottle under the guest bathroom sink_

Kara [8:49 AM] _I love you_

//

“Anything You Need delivery for Kara Danvers?”

Kara looks up from her desk in the CatCo bullpen, surprised. “Uh, that’s me?” She gets up and walks over to the delivery girl, who looks like she’s about to buckle under the weight of the bags she’s holding.

There’s a relieved “Oh thank God, these are for you!” and Kara finds herself with arms full of…she inhales and lets out an almost indecent groan of pleasure.

_Oh Lena you are too good to me_

“She already paid for it. Enjoy! And remember, if you want it, our company will deliver it!” The girl literally runs away, colliding into James and almost falling over if it weren’t for his steadying hand.

She takes her precious stash to the hidden office Cat gave her. James follows. “Today must be a busy day for them.” He remarks as he leans in the doorway.

Kara’s attention is solely on opening the contents of the bags as fast as humanly possible. “Yeah, must be.”

He takes a peek at her desk over her shoulder and does a double take.

“Chinese food? At 10 AM?”

Kara nods around the potsticker in her mouth.

James just snorts. “Lena must really love you.”

There’s a blush as she opens an eggroll container.

James picks at one and dips it in sauce before she pushes him away with extreme gentleness. “You’re eating my gift!”

He waits one second before grabbing another one and running away. Kara lets him and rolls her eyes. “She’d want you to share your food!”

“You know she wouldn’t!” Still, she laughs as she watches James dash towards his office, eggroll hanging out of his mouth.

She sits in her chair and dials Lena’s number.

The line connects. “Hi.”

“Remember when I said I love you?” Kara tells her. “It turns out I really, _really_ love you.”

She can hear the smile in Lena’s voice. “I love you too. I’m guessing the food was delivered?”

“Yes, perfect timing too. I was starving!”

“I got worried about you not eating. You need your strength.”

Kara looks down, shy even though she’s on the phone. “I like that you worry about me.”

“I do it all the time, Supergirl.”

Kara exhales. “No not like that, I…you know what I mean.” Lena hums. “I worry about you too.”

There’s a breath on the other end. “And I like that.” Lena says.

“Good because it’s not changing.”

Kara hears a beeping noise and Lena sighs. “Time to look over budgets.”

“Final prep before your meeting?” She asks.

 “They flew across the Atlantic for this, the least I could do is prepare.” Lena says. Her voice goes softer. “Even if it means working late today.” Lena’s fingers tap against her desk. “God, listen to me. Before, I couldn’t care less about this made up holiday and now…”

 “Hey, we can celebrate whenever.” Kara tells her. “They should already know how lucky they’d be to work with L Corp but you take as much time as you need to remind them.”

“I will. But still, I’ll make it up to you.”

Kara bites her lip. “Looks like there are a lot of things we have to make up to each other.”

“It’ll probably take all night.”

“I can live with that.”

//

It’s hours later and Lena is only _just_ refraining from swiping all of the papers off her desk, if only to not terrify Jess. Though she’s not sure the woman across from her would even notice, given how intently she’s staring at her tablet.

Lena sighs, closing her laptop. “I don’t think I could be any more prepared.”

Jess doesn’t bother to hide her relief. “If you insist.”

The tablet chimes and Jess looks surprised at the message.

“Is something wrong?” Lena asks.

Jess shakes her head. “No, it’s just security. You received a package downstairs and they’ve just cleared it. I’ll go get it now.”

“Thank you.” Lena tells her as Jess grabs her things. “Oh, and Jess?”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor?”

“After that, why don’t you get us both a nice lunch?”

Jess smiles. “Right away.”

The next few minutes pass with Lena sending e-cards back and forth with Kara, each one both nerdier and more charming than the one before until there’s a knock at the door. “Ms. Luthor?”

“Come in.”

The door opens but there’s no Jess.

Lena stands up. “Is everything alright?”

“Just one second!” Jess grunts.

_Why does it sound like she’s lifting- oh my God_

Lena’s speechless.

Luthors are not supposed to be speechless. They’re supposed to make others speechless.

And yet, here she is. Mouth open and no words coming out.

Because Jess has just walked in carrying –and slowly dropping- a gigantic, five foot tall red teddy bear that says _I love you_ on its stomach.

Lena blinks then rushes over to her. “Couch, couch, couch!”

Together, they move the enormous bear to the couch and sit on either side of it. Jess is panting slightly.

“I take it this is…from Ms. Danvers?”

Lena looks at the card around the bear’s neck.

_I’ll always try to make it home but on the nights I’m a little late, this bear should make the perfect cuddle companion until I get there._

_Love,_

_Kara_

There’s a lump in her throat and Lena swallows it down. “It is.”

“Ms. Luthor?”

“Hmm?”

“Since this bear probably isn’t moving for a while, should I move your meeting from this room to the conference room?”

“That would be best.”

//

They were so close.

Kara managed to get off work at six and Lena had a closed deal by eight and was on her way home half an hour later.

They might actually see each other today.

And then Kara’s phone rang with Lena still ten minutes away. A forest fire in Northern California near a residential area, spreading faster than they could keep track of and Kara’s taking off from the balcony, a quickly sprawled note in her place on the couch.

By the time she returns, it’s late and she’s tired and smells of smoke but she’s made sure that no one else has to watch their home be destroyed right in front of them and for that, she’s infinitely grateful.

Kara comes in through the balcony door, laughs when she sees the ridiculously huge bear sitting comfortably on the chair and then stops when she sees it’s surrounded by flowers.

So many flowers. Roses, lilies, violets, all throughout the apartment.

Kara walks down the hallway. “Lena?”

“In here!” Lena calls from the bathroom.

Kara walks through the bedroom and opens the bathroom door. She smiles.

Lena’s in the bathtub. And she’s very naked.

Lena smirks. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Kara walks over and kneels down next to the tub by Lena.

“Was everything okay?”

Lena cups her cheek and Kara leans into it. “Yeah.”

“Good. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Kara glances at the time. 11:58 PM. Perfect.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“I loved your gift.” Lena kisses her.

Kara hums. “I loved yours.” She whispers against Lena. Kara goes in for another kiss but Lena pulls away.

Lena looks at her. “I haven’t given you your gift yet.”

Kara’s confused. “But I thought-”

“Kara-” Lena sounds far too amused. “Did you think I got you Chinese food for Valentine’s Day?” Kara’s silence is all the answer Lena needs. “I know we agreed to be low key this year-” Lena laughs, “but that’s a little much.”

Kara’s pretty sure it should be impossible for her to blush this much and _yet_.

Lena thankfully takes pity on her and kisses her again. “The flowers outside were a hint. I got us tickets to the National City Food and Flower Festival.”

“Oh!” Kara smiles wide. “That’s perfect, thank you!”

They kiss again, Kara’s tongue in Lena’s mouth and Lena’s hand gripping her hair and when the angle gets too awkward, Kara undresses in an instant and straddles Lena in the tub.

“Have I told you how much I love that?” Lena bites against her neck as she wraps her arm around Kara’s waist.

Kara squeezes Lena’s breast. “You have.”

“And this?”

Kara moans as Lena cups her.

She knew this would be a good Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> What did you think?


End file.
